


Jolly Target Trip

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I've been becoming more and more attached to oihina help, Idiots in Love, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Texting, basically oihina goes gift shopping for a team exchange, crackfic texting, fluffy stuffy to warm your heart (its winter anyways), long explanation but everybody approves anyways, oihina for holiday spirit, they get seen by faMiLiAr FaCEs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tooru's hand gripped on Shouyou's waist as the orange fluffball gleamed at the selection of ornaments."Tooru! Tooru! They have a volleyball ornament, oh God!" Shouyou squealed like a teenage girl. Oikawa chuckled, pulling in his boyfriend closer. "Shou-chan, we're here to buy a gift for your team." he reminded. Hinata sighed. "Then..Then why don't we buy volleyball ornaments..?"Oikawa chuckled, laying his chin on top of his boyfriend's, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'll buy you volleyball ornaments, but you've got to look for a gift for your teammates first."Or basically, Oikawa takes Hinata out for some Christmas shopping for a team exchange. But things get hard, especially when you're hiding a secret relationship from your teammates, and there's only one store in the prefecture that offers good holiday gifts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 335





	Jolly Target Trip

Everyone scurried to get their stuff and leave. Surely, this was one of the most eventful Fridays.

Karasuno's volleyball team planned to host a gift exchange. They had the entire weekend to look for gifts, then the exchange would happen on Tuesday, since their holiday break would begin on Wednesday.

Each member was running around, eager to get home, however Hinata was texting somebody.

Yachi picked up her bag, and turned to Hinata. "Hinata, you're not getting ready to go?" she asked. Hinata shook his head, "I'll be going somewhere, not directly home, so I don't need to rush." he replied, a faint pink appearing on his cheeks as he thought of where he was going.

Tsukishima glanced. "What's so important about the place you're heading that you've got to be all blushy about it?" Now this caught the attention of some of the other members. "Oh? Hinata? Blushing? Where are ya headed?" Tanaka teased. "He's got a date!" Nishinoya piped in.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered in the back as Hinata was teased and pushed around. Unfortunately, the gym had to be locked up sometime, so everyone grabbed their coats and went outside as Daichi locked up the gym.

"Everybody's so riled up today. Remember we've got our exchange on Tuesday. It's optional, but it's the last day before our holiday break, so have some spirit." Coach Ukai announced. "Have a great weekend!"

Everybody walked separate ways, nobody even bothered to stop by Sakanoshita to ask for meat buns, they all dashed home.

Hinata walked with his bike up the hill, then took some turns. Left. Right. Straight for two blocks. Left.

He soon found himself in a farther section of Miyagi, but just around the corner, was a perfectly clean white house. It was so clean, it almost annoyed Shouyou. It was decorated with twinkling rainbow lights, bright white lights sparkling around the trees in the front, and that big, cliche light-up snowman in the front yard. Hinata walked to the front, and under the porch stairs was a bar for him to hide and lock away his bike for the night. His heart felt warm every time he used it, pleased that his boyfriend's parents would do that for him.

The orange haired male shivered, locking up his bicycle quickly before making his way up the stairs. He pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and stepped inside, still shivering.

"Hello!" he called out. He almost burst out laughing when he heard a loud thump from upstairs and quick footsteps racing down the stairs.

"Shouyou!" he felt great, big arms wrapping around his body, lifting him up. Hinata giggled. "Hi, Tooru." he whispered loud enough to hear into his chest.

Oikawa gently placed the smaller boy on the floor, volunteering to take his jacket. As Hinata patted the snow off of his shoes onto the carpet, Oikawa hung up his jacket and took off Hinata's hat, laughing when his hair frizzed up everywhere.

Moments later, as Hinata tried to pat it down, a middle aged lady walked over. "Oh, Shouyou!" she cried, running over and engulfing him into a hug. "I haven't seen you in weeks! How's Kaiyo?"

Hinata swore he couldn't breathe for a second. He exhaled as soon as he was let go. "Mom's busy, but she's doing fine. Natsu's birthday is in a few weeks and she's getting very excited, so everyone's been stringed out to the max since she's super hyped."

Oikawa's mother smiled. "Make yourself feel at home, boy. It was very cold outside. I'll fix some hot drinks, so go relax in Tooru's room."

"Yes.." Hinata sighed, almost dragged himself up the stairs. He was exhausted. Oikawa chuckled as he lifted up the boy and carried him upstairs to his room, laying him on his bed and throwing a heavy Asian blanket onto him, mentally cooing when the younger had snuggled himself into the warmth.

"Aw.. Shou? Gonna sleep already?" Tooru pouted. As he got Hinata's stuff unpacked for the weekend, his mother came in, holding a tray with two cups of tea. "Is he sleeping?" she asked gently.

Tooru shrugged. "He's getting warmed up, but I know he's not gonna sleep." he said, taking the tray. "Thanks, mom." the brunette planted a kiss on her cheek as she left the room. Oikawa left the tray on his table as he sat in bed with Shouyou, pulling the small boy into his lap and cradling him, running fingers through the soft locks.

"Shou? Are you asleep?" he asked. The orange fluffball shook his head. "I'm just cold."

Oikawa smiled, bringing him closer. "Want some tea? My mom fixed some up."

Shouyou opened an eye. "Is it jasmine?" Oikawa nodded. "I want some, please."

Tooru held a cup close to Shouyou's mouth, allowing him to drink it himself.

After a few sips, Hinata signalled that he could put the cup back. Oikawa complied, playing with his boyfriend's hair as he gently whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to hit the store tomorrow? I heard your team was hosting an exchange, and mine was too, so let's shop together." he suggested.

Hinata nodded. "I wanna go places with you, Tooru!" he laughed, snuggling into the elder's chest. "Then let's go tomorrow. It's warmer tomorrow."

They quietly talked, until Oikawa noticed that the clock was nearing 11. "We should sleep, Shou-"

Silence.

"Shou..you..?" he looked over to see his lover turned on his side, softly snoring. His face fixed into a soft smile. "Dork."

He shut off the lamp and pulled the covers over them both, then pressed the boy into his chest. Oikawa's nose found it's way next to Hinata's nape, and he fell asleep while spooning his lover, to the scent of honey shampoo.

"Tooru? Remember to bring the dishes down when you're fin- Oh!" Oikawa's mother gasped in surprise as she spotted the two boys, fast asleep.

"Have a good night, boys." she whispered, taking the tray and walking out.

\- The Next Morning -

Hinata yawned as he tumbled out of bed, dramatically falling onto the floor. However, he didn't mean to bring his boyfriend down with him. Hinata had brought the blanket down with him, and guess who was tangled up in the blanket? Nobody other than, Tooru.

"Hina-cha-ha-haaaan! That hurt~" he cried.

"Tooru, I'm sorryyyy!" Hinata wailed. He hugged the elder, before speaking. "No, but seriously. Get up. It's almost 10:30."

Oikawa almost sat up instantly. "Seriously? We slept sooo much.." he rubbed his eyes. "Come on, Shou. Let's wash up and go downstairs."

Hinata reluctantly stood up and followed Tooru into the bathroom, where they brushed their teeth, brushed their hair and washed their faces. Oikawa, being Oikawa, took a picture of them brushing their teeth together. "You're so stupid that I might as well be morosexual." Hinata grumbled. "Don't be so mean!" Oikawa cried.

When the duo finally came downstairs, they were greeted by Oikawa's father. "Hi, dad." Tooru greeted as he walked by to the kitchen. "Hello!" Hinata waved.

They sat down, awake after they had washed their faces, and waited for Oikawa's mother to bring food to the table. Omelettes, rice, and stir fried shrimp for breakfast.

Everybody sat down at the table, said their thanks, and ate. It was a comfortable silence. When everybody finished, Oikawa's mother took the dishes away, and everybody was left back to their devices.

"Hey, Hina-chan, do you want to leave in an hour?" Oikawa asked. Hinata called out a quick, "yeah!".

A bit under an hour later, Oikawa and Hinata were dressed up in heavy winter jackets, scarves, and as much as Hinata would have loved to wear his winter hat with the puff on top and two tassels, it was wet from the snow melting on it.

"Bye, boys!" Oikawa's father waved. "Have a safe trip!" his mother called. "Bye!" the boyfriends waved off.

They ended up taking a train, no way were they gonna walk. They arrived a few blocks away from Target.

They walked, the air here was a bit less cold, and actually kind of relaxing. They were surprised when they had eventually reached Target. They expected it to be extremely crowded, however the parking lot was only halfway full.

When they walked in, it seemed like nobody had even come here. Hand in hand, they walked deep into the stores to get to the seasonal section.

Acting like nobody was looking at them and their joined hands, they silently kept walking. In some sort of messed up world, their height differences made them look like a dad, and a son.

Once they finally reached the holiday aisles, Hinata let go of his boyfriend's hand and ran around the aisles.

"Tooru! Look! These are adorable!" he cooed and skipped around. The one thing Oikawa found more adorable than the baby penguin ornaments, was Shouyou giggling about them.

Tooru's hand gripped on Shouyou's waist as the orange fluffball gleamed at the selection of ornaments.

"Tooru! Tooru! They have a volleyball ornament, oh God!" Shouyou squealed like a teenage girl. Oikawa chuckled, pulling in his boyfriend closer. "Shou-chan, we're here to buy a gift for your team." he reminded. Hinata sighed. "Then..Then why don't we buy volleyball ornaments..?"

Oikawa chuckled, laying his chin on top of his boyfriend's, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'll buy you volleyball ornaments, but you've got to look for a gift for your teammates first."

"You have to look, too!" Shouyou raised a brow as he leaned into the other male's body.

"Hina..ta?" a familiar voice pierced through the air.

The duo tensed. Slowly, they turned their heads.

A grey haired male, with hazel eyes and a mole on his cheek.

"Um..Hey..Sugawara-senpai.." Hinata nervously chuckled and waved.

There was a thick silence. Suga's eyes slowly looked up at Oikawa.

'Seijoh's... setter..?' his thoughts almost snapped his mind in half.

"Oh! It's Mr. Refreshing!" Tooru broke the silence. Suga cringed at the name. "Oikawa-san?" the grey haired male questioned?

"Yeah? Fancy meeting you!" Tooru flashed a smile. Karasuno's setter raised a brow and nodded. "Why..Why are you two so..touchy..? And comfortable together?" he asked, probably already knowing the answer.

Hinata and Oikawa's eyes met, before Hinata reluctantly nodded.

"Oh..? Me, and Chibi-chan, we're dating!" Oikawa's cheery voice explained.

Sugawara froze in shock for a moment, before his expression softened. "I see."

Hinata, himself, was a bit shocked of his reaction. "You're not mad..?" he quietly asked.

"Why'd I be mad? As long as you're happy, and it doesn't interfere with our games, it's fine. Plus, you guys look really cute." he snickered as he told them the last part.

A faint tint appeared on the duo's cheeks. "..Thank you, Mr. Refreshing." Oikawa thanked.

"Hey! Quit it with your Mr. Refreshing stuff! I've got a name! Sugawara! Suga! Call me Suga, you cursed setter!" the grey haired male fumed.

He bursted into laughter. "Okay, Suga-san."

A tug on his sleeve brought his attention away. "Tooru, can we buy this one then?" Hinata's cheery voice peeped out. Oikawa turned around to see him holding a crow ornament. "Yeah. You should buy that one." and he ruffled his boyfriend's messy orange hair.

"Man! I wish I could have somebody love me like that!" a wild voice boomed from the end of the aisle. However, it wasn't Suga. Three sets of eyes (yes, suga's still there lol they're like friends now) peer over to the voice.

Messy black spiky hair that went about three different ways, a tall man with a playful tongue. What Hinata liked to call, Rooster Head.

"Oh? It's the Shrimp! With.." his eyes trailed up to see Oikawa. "No way! Kenma, I haven't got any sleep lately! Kenma!" Kuroo shrieked. He turned around to see Suga. "He went over there." the third-year pointed to the electronic section.

"KENMA!!" Kuroo ran.

Then it was silent. "There's just some things that you don't expect, huh." Hinata snickered as he watched Kuroo try to find Kenma.

Only then, did he shuffle back into Tooru's arms to cradle the gift he found, while his boyfriend tried to look for his own gift, hand on his waist.

"I have to get going. Well, then! Bye, Hinata, Oikawa-san!" Sugawara waved them off and left.

Oikawa leaned down to press a kiss on Hinata's lips, before dragging him to another section. "Let's hurry up and go home."

Luckily, for the rest of the trip, they ran into nobody else familiar. Oikawa picked up gift cards for a sporting goods store and they paid, then left. When they got home, err, Oikawa's house, Oikawa's mother had rushed up to them. "Shouyou! You left your phone behind. It's buzzing a lot."

The orange haired male blushed in embarrassment. "I did? Awe.." he practically deflated. Oikawa chuckled. "It's fine, Chibi-chan. You can go check who's texting you so much now."

"Oh, Tooru! You left your phone behind too! They're both buzzing!" His father grumbled. "Eek!" Oikawa deadpanned and ran to get his phone, Shouyou following after.

**guys, gals and basically the volleyball pals**

kozuken | dude i swear my eyes are deceiving me but look

kozuken | oikawa_hinata_kissing_in_target.jpg

roosterkuroo | I KENW ITESDKFKSD

iwaizumi.hjm | a

iwaizumi.jhm | p

iwaizumi.jhm | ea

tsukkei | i think u broke him

tsukkei | wait

tsukkei| IS THATNDSJKSFDGS

_tsukkei has gone offline!_

yamagucci | TSUKKI FISDKFSDFKLKDS HE DIED????

yamagucci | WHY DID H

kjakaashi | here we go again

_yamagucci has gone offline!_

ushiwakawaka | th-

kozuken | did i know this was gonna inflict like, brain damage on everybody?

kozuken | no.

kozuken | so therefore it is not my fault

kageyamatb | THASDK

kageyamatb | I DIDNT KNOW PUSSIES COULD GET BOYFRIENDS

kjakaashi | I SNORTED

bokutowl | wait what

_yamagucci is online!_

yamagucci | tsukki wants to know what app kenma used to photoshop it

levlikesravioli | I SCREAMED ASKSAKDK

sharkysatori | i get this feeling that its not photoshopped

kozuken | THATS BECAUSE IT ISNT-

sharkysatori | sdfgsd

roosterkuroo | so.. what we gonna do now

bokutowl | HEY, SOMEBODY COME GET THEM OVER HERE

_hinashowo is online!_

kageyamatb | i mentally cringed at the fact that that's STILL his username

hinashowo | i left my phone at home askfasjd

hinashowo | oik

_hinashowo deleted a chat!_

ushiwakawaka | 'oik'?

sharkysatori | OIKawa AGHAKSDAAAGHA

hinashowo | .

hinashowo | ANYWAYS

hinashowo | my mom

sugawomp | or should i say OiKaWaS MoM

hinashowo | lit rally NOBODY asked but ok

hinashowo | my mom said my phone was going off a lot

hinashowo | i'm gonna scroll up and read whatever tf happened so brb

kozuken | i'll just wait. IM JUST GONNA WAIT.

iwaizumi.hjm | this is gonna be GOLD

kjakaashi | it's been a full minute is he good

_oikaweeb is online!_

iwaizumi.hjm | its ABOUT time you came online wtf

roosterkuroo | im still waiting jfc

hinashowo | WH AT ASF SDF HDAHS KEGSJHSRJ

_hinashowo has gone offline!_

oikaweeb | i've only been here for 22 seconds

oikaweeb | and why is hinata on the fl

_oikaweeb deleted a chat!_

yamagucci | yall saw that didnt you

bokutowl | yeah

levlikeravioli | definitely

_tsukkei is online!_

tsukkei | i've only been here for 3 seconds but it's canon. totally canon.

tsukkei | oh and hinata i'm gonna beat you up on monday

_tsukkei has gone offline!_

oikaweeb | he's literally on the floor crying

ushiwakawaka | so he really is with you

oikaweeb | is there even a point anymore

sharkysatori | wait but why is the tall one gonna beat up hinata

yamagucci | he said its because

yamagucci | because the whole team literally was ok with it

yamagucci | and he's mad that he hid it from them

roosterkuroo | why is he mad

roosterkuroo | i swear he doesnt seem like the type to get mad over that

yamagucci | beats me man, i dont think he's the type to even get mad over hinata at all

sugawomp | im gonna beat him up too tf

sugawomp | anybody wanna come?

iwaizumi.hjm | i'll be beating up oikawa

oikaweeb | i was targeted, and attacked.

kjakaashi | me

roosterkuroo | me

sharkysatori | me

ushiwakawaka | me

levlikesravioli | me

kozuken | me but i'm recording

onionyutaro | me but i'm beating up oikawa too

sugawomp | KINDAICHI WHERe hAVE YOU EVEN BEEn

onionyutaro | i left my phone on while i was taking a piss and i just came back

sharkysatori | .. fair enough

oikaweeb | we're officially skipping school and moving to osaka

iwaizumi.kjm | have fun with that, we're tracking you down

oikaweeb | im deleting myself and spending time with my honey bunch

oikaweeb | sugar plum

oikaweeb | pumpy

oikaweeb | umpy

oikaweeb | umpkinnnn

ushiwakawaka | we literally get the point just leave

oikaweeb | WOw

_oikaweeb has gone offline!_

Oikawa turned back to the resting Shouyou on his bed. "It's okay, Shou. They're all fine with it."

Shouyou lets out a breath of relief. "Good."

Oikawa chuckled and moved the bags away to the table. "I wanna sleep."

"Tooru, it's 3pm."

"Will you sleep if we cuddle?" the brunette suggested.

Shouyou placed his phone on the nightstand, and pulled down the blanket as an invitation. "You always know how to sell me out."


End file.
